Yo soy Kira
by 0.Khyria.XI
Summary: Después del fracaso de Light, Ryuk se aburre decide volver a dejar la libreta al mundo humano...Y será encontrada por Yukie, la hija de Near. Posible Meronia muuuy raro xD


_Wiii! El primer Fan Fic que cuelgo aquííí! x3 No sé, por lo que he visto, toda la peña pone un comentario asi, y que los personajes no son suyos...Allá va: La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia no son mios, están creados por Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata (sé leer tapas de mangas xD) _

_No os traumeeeis _

**Llovía.**

**Jugueteaba con los dedos con un clarísimo rizo, contemplando el agua que caía del cielo… Se escuchó un fuerte trueno, pero él ni se inmutó.**

**Dirigió su vista hacia si otra mano, los tres dedos de en medio, índice, corazón y anular, estaban enfundados por unas marionetas de trapo.**

**Él era el índice…el que guiaba.**

**Namiko, ocupaba su corazón, literal y figuradamente.**

**Yukie ,el pequeño fruto de su amor, el anular.**

**Recordaba aquél asesino que, 9 años atrás, cuando él rondaba los 18, estremeció al mundo…Kira.**

**El llanto de la recién nacida le hizo volver a la realidad. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo…Era feliz.**

**Capitulo 1: River Yukie. Encuentro.**

Por fin eran las vacaciones de primavera! La chica de cabello blanquecino cogió su cartera y echó a correr, intentando alcanzar a su amigo, Yagami Light. Un nombre bastante rarito -Pensaba. La madre soltera de Light, Sayu, le contó una vez que tuvo un hermano llamado así… Y que fue reconocido por todo el mundo por algo que hizo, pero nunca decía el qué. Parecía orgullosa.

Yukie había preguntado varias veces a su padre, pero él se negaba a decir nada.

La gente tenía prohibido hablar de ello, aunque aún había fanáticos que le adoraban a escondidas. Kira, un genio que pretendía crear un mundo de bondad. Kira, un asesino en masa.

-River-chan! Llegas tarde de nuevo!- Los ojos marrones se le clavaron como dos cuchillos. Light solía ser frío como el hielo, pero adorable cuando se lo proponía.

-Lo siento, me he entretenido. A dónde vamos hoy?

Light la agarró de la cintura, apretándola contra él. Yukie se sonrojó y lo intentó apartar.

-Pero qué haces!?

-Shht- susurró entre dientes- sígueme la corriente…

Al cabo de un momento pasó, mirando mal a Yagami, el chico que siempre acosaba a River. Light había evitado una situación molesta haciéndose pasar por su novio.

-Mu…muchas gra…gracias Yagami-kun - tartamudeó- ya puedes soltarme.

-Etto…Si, ejem. Hoy no puedo quedar, mi madre me ha dicho que tengo que ir a hacer unos recados y…-llevó su mano sobre la nuca- hay muchos deberes…

Suspiró. Se hacía el bueno.

-Está bien…Pero toma mi paraguas, yo llevo el impermeable y tu- frunció el ceño- nada de nada.

El chico lo tomó y se fue con su paso lento y altivo. Giró la cabeza para despedirse de Yukie.

-Nos vemos el sábado, para celebrar que han empezado las vacaciones.- esbozó una sonrisa.- Los de siempre dónde siempre.

Siguió su camino.

Por la estrecha calle que daba al sur del instituto, había varias personas, mejor dicho, chicos, que no pertenecían al centro.

Yukie caminaba ligeramente, mirando al frente, ya que le daban mala espina. Escuchaba sus carcajadas rotas por el tabaco y siniestras. Una banda. Llevaban camisas rasgadas y pantalones muy anchos, la moda callejera en esos tiempos, con el pelo teñido de colores apagados. No acostumbraba a pasar por allí, pero había algún que otro tendedero que la resguardaría de la lluvia, ya que apretaba y el impermeable no aguantaría mucho.

Las piernas se le helaban, solo cubiertas por los "loosers" a conjunto con el uniforme escolar, compuesto por una chaqueta marrón clara, abrochada por un botón, con una camisa de manga larga fina blanca, y una corbata roja chillona atada al cuello. La falda a tablas era demasiado corta para su gusto. La lluvia venía acompañada por el frío.

-Hey, tíos, mirad qué monada. Parece extranjera…Hmm…

Uno de ellos se acercaba a River. Ella le miraba con indiferencia. Sabía defenderse, así que continuó caminando sin prestar la más mínima atención al hombre.

-Ven con nosotros un rato¿Quieres?- dijo con una voz que asqueaba a Yukie , acercándose a su oído- Do you understand me?

-Imbécil, soy japonesa.

Un puñetazo en el abdomen derribó al acosador, pero no estaba solo.

Los demás se le echaron encima, insultándola e intentando quitarle la ropa. Se seguía defendiendo.

Hasta que una fuerte patada consiguió tirarla al suelo. Tres tíos se le echaban encima, ansiosos, sedientos.

-De…dejadme…por favor…

-Mirad la chica dura!-Dijo uno con el pelo mal teñido de rubio.

-Po…por favor…

Vio acercarse a otro, con una camisa a cuadros y con el pelo castaño peinado en cresta, con un bate de baseball en la mano.

-Adiós…Hija de Near!

-Cómo sabes tu…?

Golpe. Todo se volvió negro.

…

Los normalmente brillantes ojos negros de Yukie se abrieron pesadamente. Dónde estaba? Su ropa estaba empapada…Qué hora era? River se recostó dolorida contra una pared cercana. Olía a orina de perro, y eso que hacía poco que había dejado de llover.

Levantó su manga derecha, que para su sorpresa estaba manchada de sangre. El reloj de oro que su madre le había regalado por las matrículas de honor no estaba. No eran violadores, sino ladrones.

Revisó el maletín escolar, dónde llevaba el móvil y un reproductor multimedia, si así se le podía llamar. Hacía fotos, grababa vídeos, mostraba hologramas…todo un equipo informático en miniatura. La tecnología avanzaba rápidamente.

Se pasó una mano por la sien. Le dolía a horrores. Supo de donde procedía la sangre de su manga.

Respiró hondo.

No debía dejarse llevar por las emociones. Como decía su padre: Yo tenía un amigo que me odiaba, raro es, llamado Mello. Su tendencia a poner sus sentimientos en las cosas que hacía lo llevó primero a la mafia, y luego a la muerte. Lo mató Kira? Solía preguntar ella. Kira es solo una leyenda urbana, Yukie. Final de la conversación. Kira.

Se aclaró la vista, y pudo distinguir en el suelo uno de sus cuadernos. Lo cogió para meterlo de nuevo en la mochila…Pero no era de ninguna asignatura. Negro y con unas letras occidentales que apuntaban "Death Note". Libreta de Muerte.

-No tienes muy buen aspecto, chica.

Se sobresaltó. Habría jurado de que estaba sola en aquél oscuro callejón. Miró hacia la dirección donde provenía esa voz tan grave.

Un ser oscuro, con los ojos dorados muy redondos y abiertos, sonriente, estaba ante ella.

Era un mensajero de la muerte, un shinigami.

-Me llamo…Ryuk.

Intentó de nuevo no dejarse llevar por las emociones.


End file.
